Retrato
by Sthefynice
Summary: Mimi se arma de valor para realizar aquellas preguntas que desde hace años quiso expresar. Pero cuando el factor tiempo juega en su contra, ¿realmente es necesario reabrir las heridas para poder sanar? [Para la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II, del Digi-foro "Proyecto 1-8."]


**Retrato**

 **Sinopsis** ** _:_** Mimi se arma de valor para realizar aquellas preguntas que desde hace años quiso expresar. Pero cuando el factor tiempo juega en su contra, ¿realmente es necesario reabrir las heridas para poder sanar? [Para la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II, del Digi-foro "Proyecto 1-8."]

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon Adventure, 02 y Tri, junto con sus personajes, no me pertenecen. Derechos reservados para Chiaki Konaka, Akiyoshi Hongo, Yukio Kaizawa y TOEI Animation. Nada de esto me pertenece y... bueno, ya conocen el resto.

 _Este fic forma parte de la celebración por la Semana de la Diversidad Sexual II, del digi-foro "Proyecto 1-8."_

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Este escrito contiene **Relaciones mono-poliamorosas** , en donde uno de los integrantes es monógamo, pero acepta que el otro no lo sea y que sostenga relaciones externas. Aborda temática yuri.

 **Notas Finales:** ¡Hola! Antes de leer, he de contarles que a pesar de ser mi primera vez manejando el trío Soratomi en un contexto romántico, quise darle un enfoque diferente. Honestamente, ni idea si este tema se ha abordado con anterioridad, pero bueno, si la lectura en algún momento te llega a atrapar, entonces puedo darme más que satisfecha :)

* * *

 ** _Capítulo Único_**

 _Quiero que mi corazón te olvide._

 _Quiero ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte._

 _("La de la Mala Suerte", Jesse & Joy)_

La leve y refrescante brisa de verano dejó de sentirla en su rostro en el momento justo en que el auto se detuvo. De reojo vio como el simpático y apuesto conductor le miraba de reojo, y ella, estando en el asiento del copiloto, trató de responder con la mejor de las sonrisas. Aunque ésta ciertamente no llegaba a sus ojos.

El débil canto de un canario le distrajo lo suficiente como para voltear en su dirección. Apenas hizo esto su corazón comenzó a correr con fuerza, cuando sus orbes color miel observaron con detenimiento la fila de apartamentos que se le presentaban. Grandes, cómodos, a simple vista se veían agradables al estar cubiertos de colores pasteles, una combinación bastante agradable y relajante de ver. Trató de relajar la rigidez y el peso imaginario que sentía en sus hombros a medida que se quedaba observando el paisaje, en silencio.

A medida que pasaban los segundos, fue inevitable que su mente vagara y se detuviera en ciertos momentos del pasado. De una etapa en concreto que desde hace años atrás había querido olvidar. Pero ciertamente la realidad jugaba con los recuerdos y experiencias de las personas, alterando las verdades absolutas para manipularlas en opiniones más personales, frecuentemente viéndose afectadas por las emociones.

A Mimi Tachikawa, de 25 años de edad, le faltaban tan sólo pocos meses para poder graduarse de su carrera. Con mucho esfuerzo y ayuda de sus amigos y seres queridos, logró desprenderse poco a poco del caparazón cargado de puro amor y protección, aquella tierna burbuja de la que sus padres, ignorantes de las consecuencias, le acobijaron desde su llegada a este mundo. Mimi, al no tener hermanos, naturalmente se convirtió con el paso del tiempo en una persona confiada, acostumbrada a acaparar la atención de los demás y sin quererlo, quiso proteger lo que más valoraba siendo egoísta. Era una de las pocas maneras en la que podía demostrar lo mucho que apreciaba a alguien, alguien más aparte de ella misma.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe, Princesa? —Ella frenó su sobresalto por completo al escuchar aquella voz que más de una vez le había llevado a la realidad. Se encontró con los ojos chocolate del apuesto conductor, y entre risas, negó con rapidez.

En estos momentos estaba lo suficientemente distraída como para llamarle la atención por aquél apodo. —No, Taichi. Sabes qué debo hacer esto sola.

—Sí, pero… —Empezó, preocupado.

—…Estaré bien. —Cortó ella, sonriendo de manera forzada a su vez que bajaba finalmente del vehículo. El sol comenzaba a picarle en sus hombros, y de igual la temperatura dentro del Camaro color rojo ya estaba resultando incómoda para su gusto.

Tuvo que agacharse un poco y sostener su vestido jade para despedirse de su mejor amigo. Después de todo lo que ha pasado, entendía bien su preocupación, pero en estos momentos le resultaba innecesaria. Habían hablado del tema por meses, sabía más que nadie que el mirar atrás por esta ocasión en parte podría ser contraproducente, pero sentía una necesidad inquietante de cerrar aquél ciclo.

—Voy a darme unas vueltas… llámame cuando termines. —Anunció él, encendiendo nuevamente el vehículo.

Ella recogió su cartera con un movimiento rápido de muñeca, y le lanzó un beso en el aire. El sonido de sus tacones únicamente era su acompañante, el más notorio por ocasionar aquél singular ruido, culpable de atraer varias miradas a donde sea que estuviese.

Con cierto temblor en su mano derecha, sacó su Smart Phone, dispuesta a confirmar la dirección que le habían averiguado. Ocho años… había dejado pasar ocho años desde que había renunciado a la amistad y lazos con la persona que alguna vez fue la más querida e importante para ella. Negó rápidamente con la cabeza, para despejar la amenaza de sus ojos al quebrarse en llanto, ¿hasta cuándo dejaría de llorar por lo mismo? Esto no era nuevo, ¿qué acaso jamás se acostumbraría a soportar este dolor?

No obstante, se distrajo con la expectativa de lo que estaría a punto de vivir. Había planeado este evento durante varios días, imaginando distintos escenarios y reacciones de lo que esto acarrearía. Esperaba encontrarle sin nadie más en su apartamento.

Desde luego, el factor sorpresa de su visita ciertamente ayudaría bastante.

Antes de cruzar el portón, un vigilante le llamó la atención y ella, recordando ciertas normas de protocolo en esta parte específica de la ciudad, caminó en su dirección, facilitándole sus datos de acceso.

El que custodiaba la seguridad durante el día le miró de manera confusa una vez le había dicho el nombre y apellido a la persona de la cual ella pretendía visitar. Fue un momento breve de vacilación, el suficiente para que Mimi se preguntara de manera introspectiva si la dirección que le dieron era la correcta o no, y si valía la pena arriesgarse por algo que a simple vista, se veía tan insignificante.

A fin de cuentas, si ella hubiese valido lo suficiente para aquella persona, ésta al menos le hubiese buscado durante mucho tiempo atrás.

Se alivió cuando él le confirmó que se encontraba en el sitio indicado. Le entregó un discreto pase de visitante y le repitió nuevamente el número de piso y apartamento.

Mimi le agradeció con una grácil reverencia, y se alejó del lugar.

A medida que caminaba, la ansiedad y las ganas de llorar se incrementaban a cada instante.

Era necesario, se repitió. Tenía que pasar este incómodo rato por el bien de su sanidad mental. Si ella no se protegía a sí misma, ¿entonces quién más lo haría? ¿Alguna vez alguien podría realizar tal acción?

Intentó serenar su mente y poco a poco comenzó a subir las escaleras.

* * *

 **N** o sabe cómo fue que sacó el valor para tocar la puerta, pero se permitió un instante de felicidad y orgullo hacia su persona por tal esfuerzo.

Una pequeña acción marcaba la diferencia, y con dicho pensamiento positivo, mentalmente se animaba a proseguir con su plan.

Se sorprendió al escuchar un distante sonido de llaves, y fue señal suficiente para enderezar su postura y acicalarse por última vez el cabello. No era por ser vanidosa, pero se había asegurado de salir lo suficientemente presentable y hermosa antes de embarcarse en esta nueva aventura.

La puerta se abrió.

Mimi levantó la vista y se paralizó al encontrarse con un profundo par de orbes azul celeste. Él enseguida le reconoció.

—Mimi…

—Yamato… —Respondió ella, sin saber muy bien como proseguir.

Esto no era lo que tenía pensado. ¿Habrá anotado la dirección mal? Verlo a él le descolocó completamente.

Se había preparado para verla a ella.

 _Y no para verlo a él también._

—Sora no está. —Le respondió, como si le hubiese leído la mente.

—Entonces… sigues con ella. —Aventuró, tratando de modular correctamente las palabras una vez pasada la sorpresa inicial.

Casi enseguida, se dio cuenta que no le hacía falta una respuesta.

Hizo el ademán de irse, pero el rubio le sorprendió con abrir rápidamente la reja.

—Salió a comprar algunos víveres. Si es muy urgente, puedes esperarle adentro.

Mimi se mordió la lengua ante su cordial indiferencia. Por dentro, le estaba matando.

Ella no lo pensó dos veces para pasar, porque maldita sea, tenía que ponerle punto y final a esta situación de una vez.

Ya había dejado pasar bastante tiempo.

A medida que el rubio le señalaba el sofá caoba para sentarse, ella tuvo que cambiar nuevamente aquél monólogo del que tantas veces en su habitación había practicado. Qué ironía, ahora tenía que añadirle a éste nuevos diálogos para que funcionara con un nuevo personaje en escena.

Respondió de manera vaga las preguntas educadas de Yamato. Lo conocía muy bien, o al menos eso era lo que desesperadamente quiso creer en su adolescencia. Yamato Ishida, el portador del emblema de la Amistad… todavía mantenía una aparente relación con Sora Takenouchi, la que fue una vez su mejor amiga, la portadora del Amor.

Quiso reír entre lágrimas nuevamente ante aquella ironía.

Mimi se perdió en el movimiento de los labios de Yamato mientras éste charlaba de manera escueta como ha sido su vida desde la última vez que se vieron, ocho años atrás.

Ella se sorprendió de manera vaga al confirmar que él seguía siendo un reconocido músico, aunque el aspecto que más le sorprendió fue que ahora estaba a punto de graduarse de Física Nuclear. Yamato le contó sin muchos detalles su constante sueño de viajar en el espacio, pero éste era un tema que constantemente hablaba con _su novia_ porque ahora más que nunca tenían que contarse todo y confiar en el otro, porque vivía con ella y tenían los planes naturales de seguir profundizando su perfecta (y nada escandalosa) situación.

La castaña asentía de manera ausente ante esto, pero realmente gritaba por dentro. Entre dudas y titubeos, finalmente se armó de valor y se lanzó a los brazos del chico. Éste le miró sorprendido, y esa reacción fue la que aprovechó para ella para iniciar un beso inocente que en segundos dejó de serlo para convertirse en uno más acorde a su edad, más pasional.

Ambos cerraron sus ojos, disfrutando del momento. Mimi se sintió más que bienvenida en su regazo y aprovechó la posición para sentarse a horcajadas, haciendo presión en una parte que era más que familiar para ella.

— ¿Qué estás…? —Le inquirió él, ya sin mucha autoridad en su voz, momento en el cuál ella aprovechó de besar su cuello, mordiéndolo, _marcando_ lo que una vez también había sido sólo para ella.

Mimi no dudó en besarle de una manera tan propia, tan entregada, tan… _egoísta_.

Trataba por todos los medios de no rendirse a todas las sensaciones y sentimientos que más de una vez había dejado de lado, adormeciéndolos con el paso del tiempo para así en parte poder disminuir el dolor.

Quería a Yamato Ishida con el alma… pero él no era la persona de la cual ella caído completamente enamorada.

A la edad de catorce años se había dado cuenta que su corazón únicamente respondía al nombre de su mejor amiga, Sora Takenouchi. Para Mimi, dicho sentimiento era amor puro e inocente, ya que estaba más nerviosa en aquél momento de que no se le notara, y había olvidado por completo de disfrutar aquél estado tan inquietante, tan inestable.

No obstante, Sora siempre había sido tradicionalista. En parte no tenía la culpa, ya que le habían criado de esa manera, Mimi eso lo sabía muy bien. A pesar de su etapa rebelde en la que solamente pensaba en jugar fútbol y en hacer todo tipo de cosas masculinas para desviar la atención de lo inevitable, Tachikawa fue consciente de todas las veces en las que la mirada de su amiga gravitaba por inercia en torno a Yamato Ishida.

No quiso perder las esperanzas tan pronto, pero su inseguridad ante el nuevo panorama terminó por ganarle y dejó que el rumbo natural de la vida corriera como el agua. El lazo entre ambas se fortalecía durante cada año que pasaba, lo mismo para con sus sentimientos. Mimi más de una vez tuvo que alejarse para no terminar cometiendo una locura.

Sin embargo, la locura tocó su puerta un 24 de diciembre. Sus padres se habían ido por un momento a saludar a los vecinos, y Mimi recordaba estar hablando con Hikari por teléfono hasta que unos frenéticos golpes en la puerta le asaltaron. Ella colgó, prometiendo llamarle después.

Sora había sido la que llamaba a su puerta. Y Mimi tragó en grueso al verle tan hermosísima con aquél abrigo caoba que resaltaba tan bien con su personalidad. Tan centrada, cálida y con los pies bien puestos sobre la tierra. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, la mayor sonrió y rápidamente le robó un corto beso.

Cuando se separaron, Mimi finalmente pudo volver a respirar con normalidad.

 _"¿Y esto...?"_

 _"¡Feliz navidad! Etto... ¿puedo quedarme en tu casa? La verdad es que… peleé con mi mamá."_ Las peleas y discrepancias dentro de la familia Takenouchi tristemente era una de las cosas más comunes, era algo que había visto con regularidad desde que comenzó a tratar a Sora con mayor profundidad.

Esa noche había sido el comienzo de un antes y después de la relación, cruzando la delgada línea de amistad. Mimi se sorprendió de cómo la valiente y gran Sora, aquella chica que envidiaba de manera sana su carácter, se había derrumbado en lágrimas cuando ambas comenzaron a besarse bajo las sábanas. La castaña en parte se sentía mal por su reacción, porque Sora le confundía en muchos sentidos. Cuando ella le preguntó a la pelirroja si prefería que esto se acabara, ella negó, confesándole que besarla era algo que desde hacía mucho había querido hacer.

Mimi creyó en sus palabras, y fue a partir de aquella noche que mantuvieron un romance en secreto. Por supuesto, aquello no era lo suficiente para la castaña. No era lo que en un principio había estado buscando. Porque siempre quiso más de lo que Sora había estado dispuesta en ceder.

Debido a la falta de comunicación y al conflicto interno de intereses, la relación entre ambas comenzó a enfriarse. Takenouchi más de una vez le había dicho que lo mejor para ambas era terminar la relación, y cada vez que Mimi con dolor se apartaba del camino, era cuestión de segundos para que la pelirroja le tomara por un brazo, y entre lágrimas, le pedía que no le dejara.

Cada vez que ella hacía eso, el rumbo de Mimi Tachikawa estaba sellado por aquellos labios.

Sin embargo, dicha ilusión se quebró en el momento en que había descubierto a su novia besuqueándose sin pudor con Yamato Ishida, en un salón vacío del instituto.

Ciertamente, era algo que le hubiese gustado no ver. Y mientras Mimi esperaba por alguna respuesta de parte de Sora… ésta nunca llegó.

Durante toda su vida creyó conocer a su mejor amiga, y resulta que después de todo… nunca la llegó a conocer realmente.

* * *

El sonido de unas llaves había sido lo suficiente para que dejaran de besarse, tratando de alejarse todo lo posible. Mimi no pudo evitar carcajearse, algunas cosas no podían ocultarse debido al tono de piel que ambos compartían. Yamato trataba todo lo posible por serenarse, e inventarse tal vez una nueva excusa. Se había fallado nuevamente a sí mismo, de nuevo había caído en la tentación en querer acostarse con la mejor amiga de su novia.

Una calmada Sora ingresó a la sala, con una bolsa de víveres en su mano. Vestía un hermoso kimono rosa que le sentaba muy bien a su figura y Mimi no pudo evitar perderse en esas curvas. Increíble como los años únicamente habían acentuado todo lo que una vez había besado y codiciado. Sora en más de un sentido había sido hermosa, llena de vida. Un tesoro especial.

 _Si tan sólo su belleza también se hubiese reflejado en el interior..._

Antes de que pudiera seguir avanzando, Yamato se levantó rápidamente para ayudarle. Mimi se detuvo ante la escena del beso. Un beso en el que ella al parecer no figuraba en ninguna parte. Con cierta rabia, se aclaró la garganta. Haciéndose notar como fuera, esa era su especialidad. Sonrió con orgullo al saberse finalmente observada.

La cara de impacto de Sora no podía ponerle precio.

—Mimi...

—Me dijiste en el pasado mil veces que me amabas, que era la única. ¿Todo esto había sido un juego para ti?

Al ver la mirada asustadiza de la persona que alguna vez admiró, trató por todos los medios de no decepcionarse. Sin esperar más, se dirigió hacia el rubio, queriendo acabar con todo esto lo más rápido posible, los nervios le estaban ganando y no podía permitirse otro resquicio más de debilidad. —Yamato, siempre te he dejado saber mis intenciones, vine únicamente para hablar con Sora porque cada vez que intentaba arreglar mi relación con ella, tú siempre estuviste en el medio de nosotras.

—Eso es correcto. —Afirmó, mientras se aflojaba un poco la corbata. Con firmeza entrelazó sus dedos junto con los de su novia, mientras se dedicaban una larga mirada. —Siempre ocupaste un lugar especial en el corazón de Sora, soy bien consciente de eso.

No pudo evitar dar un par de pasos hacia donde ellos se encontraban. Cada vez que los veía... parecían una pareja tranquila, perfecta. Un retrato de esos antiguos en los que a su vez reflejaban años y años de historia y perseverancia. La pintura con el paso del tiempo se mantenía, intocable.

A toda costa quería ser la culpable de romper aquél cuadro, tan perfecto en el que jamás cree verse retratar.

—Aún sabiendo eso, nunca te apartaste de mi camino. —Le miró con rabia.

—Y nunca lo haré. —Desafió. —Si lo que quieres es seguir teniendo una aventura con ella, adelante. —Se encogió de hombros, ganándose una incrédula mirada de parte de ambas chicas. —Pero sabes que lo de ustedes no tendría futuro.

— ¡Yamato! —Reprendió Sora, mostrándose en desacuerdo tal vez por primera vez delante de su presencia.

—Pero entonces ¿permitirías llegar a un acuerdo? ¿Compartirías a Sora conmigo? —Le inquirió extrañada, el guión del que tantas había practicado ahora estaba siendo obsoleto. Honestamente, jamás había esperado una respuesta concreta de ambos. Simplemente había asumido que una vez dijese en voz alta sus preguntas, el sonido del silencio sería su único llamado para salir de aquél lugar. Para así poder liberarse y olvidar malas experiencias.

Ahora resulta que el veredicto de sus futuras acciones lo tenía aquél engreído. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa, sabía que en el fondo Yamato no era tan malo como su yo adolescente lo había visualizado.

Las personas van cambiando a medida que pasan los años.

—Si no hay más remedio... —Suspiró, fingiendo molestia. Casi enseguida, le guiñó el ojo.

Sora no podía caber de la sorpresa y poco a poco sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, jamás tuvo el valor de hablar con Yamato sobre el tema, por temor a salir lastimada por su rechazo. Pero de haber sabido que él se lo tomaría decentemente bien, lo hubiera intentado desde el principio.

Si Mimi le había odiado alguna vez, había estado en todo su derecho. Por culpa de su indecisión al momento de escoger entre las dos personas que amaba, tuvo que conformarse con una, con la persona correcta a los ojos de la sociedad, y despedirse con tristeza de la otra, aquella mitad de su corazón que guardaba con recelo su antigua mejor amiga.

Quería hacer las cosas bien. Desde cero, sin rencores. Siempre y cuando Mimi estuviera más que de acuerdo.

Sí, tal vez la relación entre ambas jamás sería igual a la que una vez fue, pero igual no podía quedarse con las ganas de al menos _intentarlo_. Tenían que recuperar el tiempo perdido de una u otra forma. Mimi siempre había sido aquél pequeño rayito de luz que le daba calor a su vida, que le complementaba. Le hacía feliz y esperaba volver a hacer lo mismo por ella. Se lo merecía.

Ambas merecían una segunda oportunidad, ahora que el mayor obstáculo de sus vidas había dejado de oponer mucha resistencia.

—Siento que tenemos que hablar, Mimi.

Ella suspiró, mientras que volvía a sentarse nuevamente en aquél mullido y cómodo mueble. La pelirroja le imitó, ambas observaron como Yamato quería darles un poco de privacidad. —Iré preparando la cena...

—Voy enseguida. —Soltó Sora, haciendo ademán por levantarse.

Ishida negó. —Está bien así, habla con ella. Después hablaremos de como serán las cosas ahora. Oye, ¿te quedas a cenar? —Le inquirió a la castaña.

—Siempre y cuando pueda lavar los platos. —Aclaró.

El rubio se quedó pensativo por un momento. — ¿En serio puedes hacer algo tan arriesgado como eso?

— ¿Eh? —La pareja se carcajeó y Mimi no pudo evitar arrojarle un cojín en el rostro de Ishida. Esto hizo que su risa cesara por completo, más no había contado con que de pronto se viera invadida de cosquillas.

El corazón de Sora se enterneció ante la escena, y cuando ambos terminaron su pequeño juego, con una mano ella le apretó la mano de su novio, y con la otra pudo acercar la mejilla de Mimi para ser acariciada por sus labios.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio, con una sonrisa en sus rostros. El ambiente de la habitación ya no estaba cargado de tensión y ambas se pusieron a parlotear y a ponerse al día con sus vidas a medida que los minutos pasaron.

El reloj marcó las seis de la tarde, y su celular le había notificado la llegada de un mensaje.

Era de Taichi.

 _"¿Qué pasó? ¿Todo bien? ¿Quieres que te busque?"_

Le costaba responderle debido a que Sora no quería soltar una de sus manos, pero como pudo se las ingenió para mandarle una respuesta.

 _"Sí, hubo un cambio de planes. No es necesario que me busques._

 _Luego te cuento, pero creo que a partir de ahora, estaré bien."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
